edfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Eddy And Ed Alone Again
One day in the cul-de-sac, Ed and Eddy were sitting by themselves, staring into nothingness. Murray got married and was gone now, too, it was rather disheartening. "..Well, there's nothing we can do about it." Eddy concluded, "It's just me and you now, Ed! That means you gotta work twice as hard!" "You got it, chief!" Ed replied with blissful ignorance of what has just been said. "Yo dorks!" Kevin then greeted the two, "No stupid scams today? You're that heartbroken over Murray?" "Duh, we lost a team member! Again!" Eddy replied, "..But don't worry, we'll be coming for your money soon enough." "As if! You guys depended too much on Double D and Murray, I bet they even wiped your butts for you!" Kevin laughed, as he speeded off on his bike and left Ed and Eddy in a gust of sand. "Yeah and I remember you trying to get Double D to wipe yours!" Eddy yelled after him, coughing. "Really?" Ed asked. "Um, no, with that I meant he wanted him in his group.. Stupid Kevin, I'll show him we don't need anyone, just ourselves! I'm the mastermind here, you're the muscle, what else do we need!" "And we can just use the stuff Double D already made!" "..HEY, THAT'S RIGHT! Good thinking, muscle!" "Anytime, mastermind!" While they were celebrating their laziness, Nazz slowly approached them, dressed in Summer clothing. She looked good in them, but the smile on her face was a bit of a parody. Of course it was, she hadn't gotten over the loss of her young husband yet, what wife would? "Hi, Eddy.. Hi, Ed..!" she said. The two stopped and stared at her. "I'm, um, having a barbecue this afternoon. You wanna come?" "Y-Yeah! Sure, yeah!" Eddy answered. "We'll be there, Nazz!" Ed warmly smiled at her. She was difficult to talk to. Not only was she their childhood crush, but just the whole situation was awkward.. she tried every day to do something fun, but surely the faces of her dead husband's best friends made it challenging. Did she even want them to attend her barbecue party? Did someone ask her to invite them over? Granted, it would've been hurtful if the whole neighbourhood stood in her garden, while no one thought of involving them. Since she went through the trouble of approaching them, they were willing to repay her by showing up. Later that day, everyone was having a great time, despite these worries. And despite Kevin trying to get Eddy to do stupid stuff under the guise of "breaking world records". It ended up being a nice end of the Summer. "Hey dorks." Kevin then said, "Remember that we're here for you." "Yuck, are you being romantic with me?" Eddy replied, "What did I do to deserve that!" "Grrrr! Listen, stupid, I'm just saying there's no reason to be all doom and gloom, so get over yourself!" "We've already moved on!" he said confidently, "Starting tomorrow, there'll be a new scam waiting for you!" "College starts tomorrow." "Next weekend!" The End Category:Fan-Fiction Category:Fan-Fiction Episodes Category:Fan Fiction